


Entertainment

by KY Lowell (TachyonStar)



Category: Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/pseuds/KY%20Lowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never let the Mana of Light get bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 2012 Fic or Treat challenge.
> 
> I tend to attach the names of the Mana from Atelier Iris to the Mana in this game, it's tons easier.

"Roxis," Jess called through the door, not even trying to keep the worry out of her voice. "It's been almost three hours! Aren't you going to come out any time soon? You really can't stay in there forever..."  
  
Beside her, Anna nodded agreement and thumped sharply on the door. "Jess is right, you know. And besides, if you stay in there, we can't even do any alchemy."  
  
"Whatever was done to you, running from it will do no good! Come out and face it like a man!" Flay boomed. "Don't think we won't drag you out of there if you refuse!"  
  
Pamela giggled and hugged her bear, head tilting sweetly. "Or I could go in and--"  
  
" _You will do no such thing_!" The door flew open abruptly, forcing them all to jump back, and a very angry, very wild-eyed, very _blue-haired_ Roxis glared out of the workshop, his shoulders heaving and his glasses askew on his nose. "Enough already! Stop bothering me! I'm not coming out until this is _over with_!" And with that, he slammed the door back shut with a bang that echoed down the suddenly-silent corridor.  
  
Jess gaped openly and belatedly for a moment, then turned to Nikki. "Oh--"  
  
Trying to stifle her snickers, Nikki nodded. "It's _so_ not his color," she agreed.  
  
Anna simply began pounding on the door again. "Roxis, come out right this instant! We can fix this!"  
  
"At least it isn't pink!" added Flay unhelpfully, and Pamela began giggling.  
  
And amidst all this chaos, only Vayne was the one who thought to look at the contentedly-smirking Mana of Light crouched just around the corner. "Are you _trying_ to make him break the pact?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Hardly. I just thought the dear boy could use some... _entertainment_." And with that and a low, evil chuckle, Eital vanished in a flurry of shimmering sparkles.  
  
Vayne facepalmed. "Some entertainment."


End file.
